Beyond These Scars
by xXSheltieXx
Summary: Shiryoku is a young girl, living in the Sound Village. When she finds out shocking information, will her world be turned upside down? Will she have to abandon everything she knows and loves?


Shiryoku stood, gazing at the stars outside her window. She sat on the bench on her balcony. Shi moved her hand up to the warped skin where her scar lay. Shi stroked the cut wound, that had long since healed most of the way. She felt the grooves of the wound where the knife had entered, so close to her left eye, reaching to her ear. She stopped after a bit, not wanting to remember the day. She felt along the divits of her ninja headband that she used as a bandanna. Shiryoku closed her windows, cutting herself off from the ever echoing woods in the Village Hidden by Sound. At a young age she had learned to use her feet to see instead of her eyes after her incident. Shiryoku laid down on her bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Shiryoku's eyes fluttered open to the horrible day. She reached her hand up to her face, but there was no scar. She ran to her mirror and she was 6 again. She started to cry. Shi knew what would happen next._

_"AI!"_

_'Momma,' Shi thought. "MOMMA!"_

_Shi ran down the stairs to see her mother on the floor, her left arm across the room. Shi ran to her mother, trying to stem the bleeding. Shi looked into her mother's eyes, but found no life in them anymore._

_"Get out! Get out! Katt! Monique! Out!" Shi's father was screaming to her sisters to take Shi outside. Shi ran opposite of her sisters, to the room where her father stood with the Leaf Ninja. The two quickly murdered her father. They ran up to Shi and cut her eye where her scar was when she was awake. Her sisters came up and defended her, quickly killing one, and scaring the other off. Katt and Monique quickly ran out of the house, to the Kage._

_When they arrived all Hell broke loose. This part never even happened... Shi reasoned in her mind. It's a dream. The Kage was dead. Her sisters were dead from the Leaf Ninja. The ninja rushed up to Shi, and as they got face to face _Shi awoke screaming, and panting.

Katt and Mo busted in, calming their little sister down.

"It's okay sis," Katt purred in her usual soft voice.

"Huh, what're we gonna do with your nightmares?" Mo said in her usual scoffing voice.

-The next day-

Shi put on her headband and wrapped up her face. She never let anyone see her scars. Shiryoku slid down the banister and quickly said goodbye to her sisters and out the door. She ran down the street to Team 4's meeting place.

"Ah, you're here," Akika-sensei mused in her soft, sweet voice. "You are usually the second here!" It was true, today she was first.

"I wonder where Nikita and Roman are," Shiryoku spoke.

The two sat on wood stumps in the clearing.

"You did well at the chunin exams,"

"H-Huh? Oh, thank you," Shi bowed her head.

"Think fast," Akika threw a red bandanna at Shi, which Shi caught with cat-like reflexes.

"I-I'm a chunin?"

"Of course," Akika-sensei told her. "But one of your friends is not so lucky,"

As soon as Shi heard the words friends, she shook her head. "They aren't my friends, no one is," Shi looked at her feet. She then started to caress the grooves of her genin band.

"Well, I'm your friend."

Shi smiled, but it was a fake. Roman and Nikita came soon, with two girls Shi had never seen before.

"Hey, these are my cousins, Persephone and Aphrodite. They're named after ancient goddesses," Nikita spoke proudly.

Roman just leaned on a tree, trying to act cool and impress the five girls there, but was failing. Although, Shi thought, he is kind of nice. Suddenly, Persephone started to point at Shi.

"Um, yes?"

"Why do you wear bandages?" Persephone asked.

"'Cause I can," Shi spoke.

"Take 'em off," Aphrodite demanded.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Not happening,"

"Nikita! Roman!" Aphrodite whined. She and her twin Persephone were both about 12, whereas Shi was 16, Nikita 15, and Roman 15. Shi was also the tallest.

Roman didn't budge from his spot. Nikita got angry, then cooled off.

"Okay, it seems she doesn't want to. Just leave my friend alone, please," Nikita asked politely.

She has to be polite like that to be the daughter of the Kage. The two little girls tried in vain to reach her bandages, but being 6'9'' really helped her. The two girls seemed to be around 4'1''.

"Aphrodite, Persephone, please stop it. It would be nice if we could all be friends," Akika told them.

"Call me Aph,"

"Call me Seph,"

They both grunted reaching for her bandages.

"Okay send them home, or I do."

The two girls ran off at the command of their onee-chan Nikita.

...Later...

"Okay, we have to take down some traps that hunters put in the woods," Akika-sensei told her team.

The three nodded in response. They all ran at break-neck speed towards the woods. After a couples of hours, they had all the traps gone, with minimal injuries. Two for Nikita, eighteen for Roman, and none for Shi or Akika. Shi walked home by herself. Even though Nikita and Roman were her friends, they never really liked her that much. Shi went to sleep very quickly, ready to escape the world of ridicule.

-The Next Day-

Shi sat at the town square, with her team. There was supposed to be a big announcement today. After a bit of sitting around, the announcement came. It was anything but good. The farthest possible thing.


End file.
